


Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Carter, Dirty Talk, Drug Withdrawal, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Spanking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Norman likes the way he looks. Likes to think of undoing him more.(Takes place after the fic Torn Asunder, but should be readable even if you haven't read that one.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epyonics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/gifts).



> This is kind of a sequel/companion to the fic genkino and I wrote called "Torn Asunder". It works as a standalone too, though. As always, kudos and comments are immensely appreciated!

The floor is cold, like bathroom floors always are. He's felt too many, Norman thinks, for the relatively short time he's been alive on this planet. His back hurts and his joints ache but he's too fatigued to get up. In a constant state of feeling nauseated but not actually throwing up. Could happen though. Has happened regularly enough to keep him curled in front of the toilet, hoping Carter cleans his bathroom at least semi-regularly.

Carter's probably gonna be all grumpy too, seeing him like this. Though, by now, he should be used to it. Norman's been detoxing for almost a week. Been sick the whole time. He was sick before that too, in little instances, when they were working the Origami Killer case. When he found himself unable to dose... It makes Norman cringe, all those times Carter put up with him. Puts up with him now too, though slightly more amicably.

“For fucksake, Norman.”

Slightly.

Norman lifts his head to look towards Carter. He's standing in the doorway, all grumpy like Norman thought he'd be. He's holding a plastic bag with some sort of logo printed on it, though Norman can't make out enough for a store name. Carter sighs, rubs a hand over his face. He's frustrated. Can't blame him, Norman thinks. He knows he's _almost_ as frustrating as Carter can be.

He also knows Carter cares about him.

Because Carter steps in and leans down. He tugs at Norman's arm and helps pull him up, tells him to sit up at least. Brushes his fingers over Norman's cheek and forehead, warm against his clammy skin. He probably looks pale, he feels anemic, weak and aching. Has to rest his back against the tub to hold himself up.

All in all, he probably should be in a hospital, some rehab facility tucked away in the mountains somewhere. But that won't do if he wants to stay in the FBI's good graces. Wouldn't make a good impression in his new posting at Carter's department. Better to say he has the flu. Better to let Carter deal with him, because he's really the only person who can.

He looks up at Carter and smiles weakly. Carter doesn't smile back. Norman continues smiling all the same.

He wants to convince Carter he's okay, even when he's not. He never could. Even when they hated each other, Carter always saw through him. Saw what he was beyond the training and gadgets and all the carefully constructed walls Norman built up around himself long before his addiction. Maybe that's why Carter didn't like him before. Maybe it's why he loves him now.

Norman reaches to Carter's neck. His fingers don't shake as much as they did a couple days ago. Progress. He slides his fingers around the back, until his palm presses against the back of Carter's head. Norman's still smiling - that pathetic, apologetic way - when he pulls Carter closer.

They kiss. It's not rough or anything. Nothing like the first time, when it was sudden and filled with adrenaline and anxiety. Not desperate or needy, when it felt like they were slipping through each other's fingers with every passing minute. It's a secure thing. The gentle pressure of Carter's mouth against his is reassuring. Reminds him the suffering is worth it, because he has the rest of his life to spend kissing Carter if Carter will let him.

“Okay,” Carter says when he pulls back, “I got you some... stuff.”

“Oh? What kind of stuff?” Norman asks, putting as much of a lilt in his voice as he can muster to imply something untoward.

Carter rolls his eyes. “Stuff to keep you from puking all over my goddamn house.”

“Then what am I gonna do all day?” Norman teases and laughs a little when Carter pulls a disgusted expression.

“Fucking take up Sudoku or something, I don't care.” Carter replies as he starts pulling boxes out of the bag and tossing them into Norman's lap.

Anti-nausea pills and headache medicine, along with some vitamin blend for sleep. Impressive, Carter's been paying attention. He's pretty good at that, when he wants to be.

Carter steps out, saying he'll get Norman some water, and returns as promised with a glass full of it. Norman saves the sleep medicine for later, despite how fatigued he is. The anti-nausea meds already have the risk of making him drowsy. He wants to stay awake for Carter. Wants to spend as much time with him as possible, because he misses him when he's gone.

He wonders how long it will take before they're at each other's throats again. Funnily enough, he sort of misses that too.

Norman takes his meds and settles back to wait for them to take effect. He half expects Carter to take off again, to watch TV or putz around on his laptop, but he stays. He leans back against the counter and Norman can't deny the sight is much nicer then staring at the floor or toilet.

Carter always leaves for work looking nice and professional with his clothes all pressed and straight. By the time he gets home he's more disheveled, untucked and crooked, because he paces and tugs at his collar absently when he looks over files. Hair in disarray because he runs his hands through it when he's thinking. Norman likes the way he looks. Likes to think of undoing him more.

They talk about Carter's day. Which “total asshole” pissed him off. (Wasn't Ash, this time.) How lunch went. The cute girl he talked into letting him cut in line at the coffee shop, because he just _knew_ she was gonna take the last of his favorite doughnuts. Norman laughs and listens, because his day wasn't anything to talk about. And he feels better, little by little. The medicine starts to work while Carter rants and gesticulates and finally, finally smiles back at him.

It makes his chest feel warm, full, when Carter really smiles at him.

When Norman feels relatively fine again, he stands up, leaving his pill bottles and boxes and cup on the floor. He's a little wobbly at first, having spent most of the day laying down. In the few steps it takes to reach Carter he's confident again. Grabs Carter by his shirt and pulls him in for another kiss. Deeper now, encouraging him to open up, let him in.

They part, just a bit, though Norman stays close enough to feel Carter's breath when he says: “I take it you're feeling better.”

“Uh huh.” Norman grins and kisses Carter again.

A thrill runs through him when he feels Carter relax into it. So far from the tension that used to pinch their touches. It makes Norman want and want and want.

He presses closer, pinning Carter to the counter with his hands at Carter's hips. Lets his thumbs massage through his clothes before slipping up under Carter's untucked shirt. Makes a small little noise of frustration when he's met not with skin but the material of Carter's undershirt. So his hands take a different course, going to unbutton Carter's shirt to get rid of it entirely.

Carter breaks their kiss again to ask Norman if this is such a good idea. Reminds him that he was lying on the floor sick minutes ago. Norman decides to go for Carter's neck then, feeling the scratch of his beard against his cheek as he kisses and bites, licks and sucks. Knowing eventually Carter will either give in or shove him away.

Apparently, Carter gives. Lets Norman unbutton and shove open his shirt and pull up on the tee underneath so he can run his hands up his skin. Lets his fingers move up through the wiry hair trailing his stomach and chest. Doesn't pull off his clothes entirely, but Norman can work with that. Can rile Carter up enough to make him want as much as he does.

He bites and sucks at the skin just below where Carter's shirt collar would be. Brings up a pretty pink and purple bruise that Carter will surely bitch about later. Hears him make a noise at the back of his throat that's all a mix of annoyance and eroticism. It goes right through Norman, threading through his veins into the hot, twisting pit in his abdomen. He's already so hard and Carter is getting there too. He can feel him growing by the second against the tight press of his leg.

Norman kisses him, slow and open, then pulls away. Grinning, his hands go to Carter's belt, undoing it and sliding it from the loops of his slacks. Carter looks away briefly, complaining about the mess of small boxes and pill bottles on the floor. The shopping bag is laying on the counter top. Norman shakes his head, swinging the belt across the back of Carter's neck. Holding both ends in one hand, he tugs, pulling Carter after him as he leads them to the bedroom.

“Priorities.” Norman says as he shoves open the bedroom door with his foot.

Inside he lets go, leaving the belt resting on Carter's shoulders. Norman's the under-dressed one still, having lived in a series of tees and sweats as he's crashed at Carter's place. Makes it easier for him to strip first. He makes a show of turning around as he pulls his white tee up and off. Goes slow when he bends down to slip off his pants and briefs.

Suddenly there's a sharp sting, a smack, right across his ass. He yelps and whirls around to see Carter standing behind him. He's holding the belt, looking very pleased with himself.

“Asshole.” Norman says, grinning as he reaches slides his hands through Carter's hair.

Carter taps Norman's thigh with the belt, gentler, then lets it fall to the floor. He brings Norman in, kissing him more urgently as Norman works to get him out of his clothes too. Soon, he's got Carter sitting on the bed, legs apart as Norman kneels between them.

He runs his hands up Carter's thighs, again reveling in the feel of his skin and hair. He's always liked highly masculine men. Had a thing for straight guys, as self-defeating as that is. Well, it used to be.

He takes Carter's cock into his mouth. Gets right to it, letting the hard weight of it drag across his tongue as he bobs up and down. He's always been quite good at this. Carter appreciates it, muttering little curses and making husky noises as he tugs and pulls at Norman's hair. Norman palms over his own cock, drawing out his own hums around Carter's cock.

When he pulls his mouth away he looks up to see just how well he's done. Carter looks absolutely wrecked already. Eyes all lidded and pupils blown out. It sends another hot wave through Norman's system. Makes him smile as he rubs his wet lips against the tip of Carter's cock.

“I really wanna fuck you right now.” Norman says, then drags his tongue along the underside of Carter's cockhead.

Carter gets all tense and Norman was expecting that. Until now he's always been the bottom during sex. Not that he minds that. He's the only experience Carter's ever had with a man. There's just so much they're both missing out on if they keep to Carter's vanilla pace. So Norman figures it's up to him to be a little assertive.

What he isn't prepared for, what makes him ache in such a good way, is when Carter takes a deep breath and sighs out: “Fuck, okay, fine.”

It takes all he has not to throw Carter back then and there and take him. But if they're really gonna do this, if Carter's really willing, he wants to make sure it's good. He already thinks it will be, because he thinks so much about taking Carter to pieces with his cock. All the new opportunities that could await if he does this right.

So he tells Carter to lay on his stomach. To relax as he gets what he needs from the bedside table. He notices they're on their last condom and can't help but tease a little. That Carter went to the drug store and forgot to get more. Carter tells him to shut the fuck up before he changes his mind and Norman laughs but apologizes.

He realizes very suddenly that he's nervous too.

After spreading lubricant over the fingers of one hand, he uses the other to massage Carter's shoulder. Encouraging to relax more, to lift up a little more, so Norman can get his fingers into him easier. He rubs one slowly around Carter's hole, feeling him tense up already.

The whole act is slow. Easing his middle finger in and feeling Carter tense and cringe. Even when he forces himself to relax Norman can feel how tight he is. Takes his free hand to his own cock again, rubbing and imagining how it's going to feel to fuck him.

When he has two fingers in, slowly fucking Carter with them, listening to his groans and pants, Norman asks how he feels.

“Fucking weird, Norm, Jesus.” Carter replies.

“Bad?” Norman asks, stilling his fingers just a moment, anticipating the worst.

“No,” Carter groans, “It's not bad, it's just... different.”

“Feels good though?” Norman's eager, pulling his fingers bad and then thrusting them back in hard.

“Haa,”Carter exhales, lifting his flushed face to look at Norman with a half-pleading glare that makes his heart swell. “Yes, it feels good damn it.”

Norman decides to stop embarrassing him, as fucking adorable as Carter is right now. He has all he needs to get on with things. He removes his fingers and leans over to plant a quick kiss to Carter's warm lips. Lingers just long enough to whisper into his ear.

“I'm gonna fuck you now, okay?”

Carter makes a small noise and tucks his head back down into his arms. Thrilled, his whole body is thrumming with excitement, Norman quickly rolls the condom on and spreads lube over his cock. He crawls back behind Carter. Gripping just under the head with one hand, he uses the other to spread Carter a little more before pressing the tip of his cock in.

He wants, so bad, to shove in all the way. Wants to fuck into Carter and make him curse and shout and call him petty names until he cums. But Carter is new to this and so tight and tense again. So he waits and coos little encouragements. Tells Carter about all the dirty gay things he's gonna do to his cute straight guy body.

“Move already, asshole.” Carter practically begs.

Norman accepts the permission wholly, shoving his cock in full into Carter and gasping out a low “Fuck.”

He tries to keep a slow pace, he really does. But he's so full of admiration and lust, buzzing with it, that he quickly starts fucking Carter without holding back. Norman grabs Carter's shoulders tight, urging him to lift up a little so Norman can fuck him harder. They make awful noises, filling the room with sounds of skin and breathless dirty words and the smell of sweat and sex.

When Norman cums he cums hard, shoving Carter back down against the mattress. Holding him there, like he wants to smother him for making him feel so fucking good. Then he runs his fingers along Carter's sides, feeling the way his breath hitches and how his skin is slick with sweat. Leans over him, pressing his body to Carter's back. Kisses between his shoulder blades and licks the salt from his lips.

After Norman pulls out, after he ties off the condom and flings it into the trash, he nudges Carter and tells him to turn over. Looking him over, the red heat of his skin and how his chest hair clings wet to his skin. How his breaths deepen when he looks up at Norman. How his eyes are still so heavy with lust. How hard his cock still is.

Norman goes to work taking care of that. First stroking it with his hand, then quickly ducking his head to suck him off. Taking Carter's cock deep into his mouth and palming his balls. Enjoying the way Carter's hands and fingers feel in his damp hair as he thrusts up into his throat. Swallows every bit of his cum and remains a little longer to let his mouth tease as he goes soft.

He finally crawls up over Carter again. Admiring him again. Kissing him again and laughing when Carter makes a face and says he tastes like dick. He asks Carter if it was good and Carter nods, looking sleepy and well-fucked. Happy, Norman flops down next to him. They're laying sideways on the bed but it's fine. All his tiredness is catching up to him. He thinks he could fall asleep like this, naked with the air cooling his skin.

“Hey, asshole.” Carter says, his voice ragged. “You still have to clean up the bathroom.”

“Mmh, actually I think I'm starting to feel sick again.” Norman smirks, keeping his eyes closed. “Take care of it for me? Thanks.”

“Fuck you.” Carter replies and Norman feels him reach over and swat his ass.

Norman laughs and grabs his wrist before he can pull it away. Instead he guides it to his mouth, turning Carter's hand over so he can softly kiss his knuckles. He rolls over and opens his eyes just a little, in time to see Carter roll over to face him too.

“Fuck you too, Carter.” Norman says sleepily, grinning.

Carter smiles, moving his hand out of Norman's grip to place it at the back of his head. He shifts closer, pulling Norman closer too, until their foreheads are touching.

“Go to sleep, Norman.” He says, Norman can feel his breath against his mouth.

And Norman closes his eyes.

 

 


End file.
